


Reunion

by Bokormen



Series: Battlestar Atlantica [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate - All Series
Genre: Battlestar Atlantica, Crossover, Gen, Lee's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokormen/pseuds/Bokormen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past and the present colliding. Is the Galactica ready for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"We’ve got conntact on DRADIS!” a loud and clear voice alerted everyone in CIC, effectively stopping the intense discussion between President Roslin and Commander Adama.

“How many?” Adama demanded to know with steel in his voice, not letting any of his exhaustion show in front of his men.

“Just one Sir.” The same voice as earlier reported promptly.

“Launch vipers and prepare the fleet for FTL jump.” Adama gave his next order, following the procedure that had become normal in the last few months. But what came next was not normal.

“Sir? DRADIS reads it as Colonial.” Once again it was the same voice that spoke up, but this time it was more hesitant than before.

“Are you sure?” Adama broke the shocked silence that had settled over CIC after the announcement.

“DRADIS confirms it as Colonial. I have double-checked it Sir. It is definitively a Colonial signal.”

“It is a Cylon trick.” Colonel Tigh barked out, his frown deeper than usual.

“We can’t be sure of that.” Adama argued back, hope visible in his eyes.

“Captain Apollo?” President Roslin’s voice broke the argument between the two men before it really had a chance to start and brought everyone’s attention to the viper-pilot she had declared her advisor. He was leaning forward eagerly; hope radiating from the smile he sent her.

“I think so. As far as I know they were planning to head out this way.” Lee answered her absently, his eyes glued to the monitor that showed the other ship. He did not raise his voice, but everyone could hear him in the tense silence that filled the CIC.

“Who are you talking about?” Adama demanded to know, feeling a pit in his stomach over the proof that the woman was closer to his son than him.

“The Atlantica.” Lee answered only second before Dee announced that Admiral Coolidge from the Atlantica was on the comm.

“I still say that it is a trap. The Cylons could have taken over the ship already.” Tigh grumbled sourly.

Lee tried to hide his laughter, but he feared his amusement was clear to see when he spoke up. “I’d like to see them try that, but even so, I have a way to confirm that it truly is the Admiral on the other end.”

Adama looked closely at his son for a moment before nodding his consent. Under the curious and watchful eyes of everyone in the room, Lee sent the other ship a string of letters and numbers. Less than a minute later, they received a similar code back. “It’s them.” Lee announced with a brilliant smile.

“Congratulation Captain Apollo. I am truly happy for you.” Roslin declared. “Now go talk to them.” Lee sent a questioning glance over at his father, but did open the transmission when he received permission in form of a nod.

 _“Apollo.”_ They could hear the sound of a cold male voice over the speakers in CIC almost immediately. _“You do know that your medical leave was over months ago, don’t you?”_

“Yes Admiral.” Lee tried to hide a smile. Most would think that the Admiral was harsh and unfeeling, but Lee knew he was relieved to hear from him.

_“I truly hope that you did not expect that you could go AWOL without consequences. While I have some people here that believe that it was not of your doing, that it was influenced by matters completely out your hands, we both know that that is not a good enough reason, don’t we? And I would hate to set a bad example for the rest of the crew. Don’t you agree?”_

“Completely, Sir.” Lee could almost hear jaws hit the floor all around him and shocked gasps of air being taken in. Everyone looked flabbergasted, first by the Admiral with his seemingly uncaring words and then his consent, among the people visibly shocked was his father.

 _“How great that we understand each other Captain. I believe I will leave the actual punishment in Torres’ capable hands.”_ Lee grimaced thinking about what the scientist, that dabbled with fashion in her free time, could come up with as a ‘punishment’. Unlike the rest of the Galactica crew he knew it would not be an actual punishment, more like friendly torment for scaring the crap out of his friends. _“I expect you ready and reporting for duty by the time I make it over there. Now let me talk to the Commander.”_

“Understood Sir.” It was with mixed feelings that Lee stepped back and let his father take over. He had been longing for the Atlantica since the beginning, but he had also made a life here on the Galactica. A part of him did not want to leave while he was still at odds with Kara and his father. However, he knew that he would be able to work on the father-son relationship from the other ship, where they could not be accused for nepotism. And Starbuck… there would always be something unsaid matters causing problems between them, that would not change whether he was on the Galactica or the Atlantica.

“Captain Apollo?” Roslin had joined him at the outskirts of the room. After all the time he had spent around her he could easily read the worry on her face.

“Everything is okay. Remember my stories and you’ll see.” Lee grinned slightly as realization dawned on the other woman. “So your punishment…” Roslin trailed off hesitantly, but the spark of laughter was making itself present in her eyes.

“Will probably be a new haircut or something equally inane.” Lee sighted heavily, but kept the smirk. “Probably nothing she would not be able to nag me into participating in anyway.”

“I hope you know that I expect you to continue as my advisor.” Roslin commented offhandedly as the two of them watched the activity around them. “It will be an honour, as long as it does not conflict with my other duties.” Lee answered honestly. Since he had met her he had come to honestly respect and like the older woman, and he treasured their friendship.

“Don’t you need to pack your belongings?” Roslin asked curiously as the Commander and the Admiral came to an agreement in front of them.

“No need. I brought nothing with me when I arrived on the Galactica; all my belongings is in my quarters on-board the Atlantica. The crew here have greater need of the stuff I have collected than I do.” Lee explained his reasoning.

“I see.” Roslin nodded. “So you believe the Admiral will transfer you back to the Atlantica?”

“I am certain of it.” Lee stated. “While I am the CAG here on the Galactica, it is not a position that nobody else can fill. According to rumours, Starbuck could probably do a better job than I have done. However, on the Atlantica I have bunch of crazies that I need to take responsibility for. And while I’ve been on the Galactica for months now, the Atlantica has been my home for years and the people on her have treated me as family all that time. Here I have not been able to forge that kind of bonds. As their CAG I am mostly just seen as an superior officer, and while there are exceptions – Starbuck and Dad to name a few- it is not been without complications and reservations. No I am going back to the Atlantica, and I am going to face the terrors waiting me there that will more than likely threaten my sanity, of that I am certain.”

“In that case I wish you good luck Captain Apollo.”

“Thank you Madam President.” With a last smile, Lee turned and left CIC. Even if he did not have to pack anything, he was still the CAG and had lots of work to finish before the Admiral arrived. Unknown to him or the President, another party had overheard parts of their conversation. And before the departure of Captain Adama departure, most of the ship knew about the dangers that waited him on the Atlantica and the fact that he would be leaving anyway.


End file.
